In conventional systems, users have access to a plethora of media content. In most cases users can view what content will be available in the future through a media guidance application. However, with so much content available, users often require assistance in locating content that they may be interested in. In addition, users require an efficient system that is able to present that content and differentiate that content from content that is not of interest to those users.